


Legs

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7598812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex seduces Katja during the Scarecrow Hill race.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legs

Katja pulled up Stalker outside the fence that closed off Scarecrow Hill from the rest of Jorvik. She tried to concentrate on the spell and not think about Alex, but it was so hard. Hard like her body.

“She knows exactly what she’s doing,” said Katja. Stalker didn’t respond, except to shake his head. Sighing, Katja ran a hand through her hair and then hummed to bring the golden apple up from where she’d buried it. She brushed the dirt off on Stalker’s coat, much to his annoyance, and put the apple in her pocket.

The job done, Katja waited for Alex to ride past (gazing longingly at her and her body), then rode across the bridge and used a stronger spell to bring down the tree.

Finally, Katja made it back to the stables and placed the apple at her feet, standing there smugly. Alex’s friends gave her filthy looks, but she didn’t care. They’d give her even filthier looks if they knew what filthy thoughts she was having about her.

Katja had expected to have calmed down by the time Alex arrived, but she was wrong. If anything, the sight of Alex riding up on Tin Can sent fresh heat through her. It was hard to stay smug with something like that in front of her.

“I won,” said Katja, smirking, as Alex dismounted.

“How?” asked Alex. “There’s no way you could’ve got back to the stables when you did.”

“I guess I’m just the better rider,” said Katja. And then Alex stepped closer to her, and Katja could smell the sweat on her. Katja licked her lips and wished that Alex would just kiss her and break the tension.

“No, you cheated,” said Alex. Katja trembled at just how close to her Alex was. And then she stepped closer still.

“Not my fault the tree went down,” said Katja. She realised, too late, that her voice had gone husky. She didn’t sound as flippant as she’d wanted to. She couldn’t even look Alex in the eyes, her eyes were too busy looking at the bare patch of skin where Alex’s abs were. She wanted to touch.

“I win,” said Alex. She smiled, and Katja finally felt Alex’s arms around her picking her up and carrying her into the stable house. There was a bedroom there, which they headed straight for. Alex tried to toss Katja onto the bed, but Katja wasn’t having any of that and instead Alex landed on top of her.

“Get on your back,” said Katja. “I want to-“ She moaned instead of saying anything, but Alex got the message regardless.

“One thing first,” said Alex. She took her helmet off and pulled her hair out of its ponytail so that it could be free. And then Katja couldn’t take anymore and wrapped herself around Alex, kissing her and pulling at her skin-tight clothing.

“You look so hot,” said Katja. She pulled her skirt off and was delighted that Alex went straight for her panties. Katja moaned, her fingers tangling in Alex’s hair. She still had her boots on but dammit, she wasn’t going to stop now. Not when Alex was pulling her panties down with her teeth.

“That was the plan,” said Alex. “It felt good to have you looking at me too, y’know.” Alex grinded herself against Katja’s knee, and Katja gave a breathy little whimper at the warm dampness.

“I made you wet,” said Katja, and tried to laugh but then Alex was kissing her neck and all she could do was moan.

Alex made an interesting noise, and Katja saw her eyes grow darker. Katja immediately grabbed for the zipper of Alex’s pants (she didn’t know that Alex had pants that tight but damn they were wonderful), but Alex kept grinding and kissing her neck and panting and it was hard to get the pants off but finally Katja managed to pull them down.

“Yes,” Alex whispered, and then moaned it louder. Katja slipped her hands under Alex’s shirt and tried to remove that next, thought first she had to pull off the vest. By then, Alex’s breathing had grown ragged and she was barely moving her body away from Katja’s.

“Really?” asked Katja. “You’re gonna come on my knee?” She grinned at Alex, but Alex didn’t respond with anything coherent. Watching her, Katja moved her hand downwards but then Alex smacked it away and did what Katja had been intending to do.

Alex didn’t manage to get very far, though, before she draped herself over Katja’s body moaning. Katja had the opportunity to tease Alex, but now Alex’s body was free to lick and touch and she couldn’t pass that up.

While Alex was practically limbless, Katja pushed her onto her back and removed the last of the clothing that separated her from that precious skin. Alex moaned and squirmed while Katja licked her skin, and Katja grinned at the way she was driving her completely crazy.

“Your body is amazing,” said Katja. Alex finally came back to herself enough to move her hands back where they’d been before, and Katja moaned.

“I know,” said Alex. “You can’t resist me.”

“Obviously.” Katja smirked and then went back to licking Alex’s skin and enjoying the feeling of her muscles twitching. Her nipples were hard too, so Katja licked them and rubbed and pinched and drew even more moans out of the girl beneath her. It was better than being touched, honestly, but Katja didn’t complain when Alex pulled her up enough to slip her fingers in again.

“Ride my fingers,” said Alex, and Katja was only too happy to comply. Especially because she ended up straddling Alex’s wonderful abs. Katja could feel Alex’s calloused fingers inside her, and when she looked down she could see Alex looking up at her and her body shining with saliva and sweat. It was the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen. And then she tilted her head back and saw stars as her body filled with the longed-for rush that she’d wanted now for so long. She moaned louder than before and saw Alex grinning when she finally looked back down at her.

“I’m going to lick your torso clean,” Katja decided.

“Okay,” said Alex, still grinning. Katja knew that Alex was getting more out of this than just sex, she knew she must look desperate. But she really didn’t care. All she cared about was Alex’s body.


End file.
